Burning
by read-n-review
Summary: Kimiko couldn't look at him. She couldn't think about him. Because every time she did, she'd get that burning sensation, and everytime it burned she couldn't help but want him more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Burning**

**Author: read-n-review**

**Pairing: KimikoTohomikoxChaseYoung**

**Genre: Action-Adventure/Romance-y **

**Rated M for Violence and Adult Situations. Please do not read if you are easily offended, or are not old enough. Don't ruin it for everyone else. Please and Thank you.**

_A/N: Warning to all! Spoiler Alert! Takes off after Season 3 Finale! I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor any of its characters. Since their was no discernible outcome from the end of Season 3, I'm pretending the big battle never really happened. Or maybe it did and I haven't thought where to incorporate that yet. No worries, though. I got this. Little bit of a time-skip, so that the romance part is a little less statutory rape-esque. Though there will be no rape in this fic, if that makes you feel better? Just pretend nothing interesting happened and everyone was basically training for a year or two. Three max. Promise._

* * *

_'You surprised me, Spicer. I'm rarely surprised. But never fooled.'_

_He leaned forward then. She flinched; visibly wincing away at his increase in proximity. Kimiko felt a sudden warmth rush her body, starting where she felt the heat of him by her face. Her instincts screamed at her that the seriously deadly enemy should never be allowed to breathe on her face! By any means! Ever!_

_'By the way,' he had said with a teasing arrogance. 'Love the perfume.'_

_After that moment, Kimiko started thinking differently._

* * *

_Time Skip!_

**At the Xiaolin Temple**

_'He noticed by the smell..'_ Even with the power of the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, Chase Young had been able to tell that she was Kimiko Tohomiko, instead of the 'Evil Boy Genius,' Jack Spicer.

_'The Heylin Side is so powerful. I got my butt handed to me in that fight. Even if I did manage to win that Showdown, next time I might not be so lucky. I need to be stronger. Everyone: Omi, Clay, even Raimundo, they've all been desired for their strength. After today, I'm not sure if I could save MYSELF from the Heylin Side.'_

A Japanese girl standing at 5' 3'' gazed up at the brilliant night sky. Star and moonlight illuminated her path through the dark shadows of the temple garden. She sighed for the first of many times that night.

_'How am I supposed to save the world from a bean that can kick me across a giant, magical chasm? Dragon of Fire? More like Tiny Gecko of Moderate Heat. Why choose me?'_ She frowned, eyes searching the sky for an answer to her silent question. Kimiko had always felt blessed for having been chosen as the Dragon of Fire In-Training. It wasn't even a hard transition to give up her life in Japan to reside at the temple with the three strange boys. Three strange, and very powerful boys.

'_The Heylin Side doesn't seem to find me worthy of their stupid attention... Maybe Omi and Raimundo are right. I am just a girl. A girl who works her butt off and everyone still overlooks. A girl who works her butt off and gets beaten up by a weak Chase Young and a small, evil bean. Yeah, after three years of training, a girl starts to doubt her life choices.'_

She sat on the bridge over-looking the garden's Koi pond, and curled her knees up to her chest. Arms wrapped securely around herself, she rested into the simple bridge post behind her. Her reflection was lost in the dark water, so she turned her gaze back to the starry sky. Wide, sapphire orbs shimmered in the ethereal glow of the heavens above.

_'I just can't let myself be forgotten.. I don't want to fall behind everyone.'_ Her eyes blurred; unfocused as she recalled past memories. Omi and Raimundo both were coveted by the Heylin Side.

_'Because they're strong.'_ Kimiko's frown deepened. When she had fought against Chase and Hannibal Roy Bean, sure, she wasn't exactly dressed as herself, but her performance was a mockery to everything she'd learned and she had been almost too happy for the guise. Because she had _not_ spent the last few years being trained in the Art of _Being a Beachball_. At least Clay had grown up having adventures with his sibling in Texas. _'Kami knows what happens down in that desolate wasteland...' Growing up in a bustling Tokyo didn't exactly teach a girl vital wilderness and survival techniques- beyond planning for traffic and not wearing short skirts on crowded subways._

But she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Daddy couldn't airlift her to anywhere in the city to avoid the pedestrians and the perverts. She had to fend for herself and keep up with the boys with her own skills; her own strength. Raimundo was now the leader of their team. Kimiko had never been sure that she would have wanted the position had she been picked. To be responsible for all of their lives? Their family?

She agreed with Master Fung's decision to make Raimundo their leader. The young girl felt an ache in her heart at the thought of being responsible for the deaths of her friends. To her, they were as close as brothers. Even though it was sometimes difficult to be able to relate to Clay, and _especially Omi,_ they had all grown close to one another and protected each other with their lives.

_'But now that he's leader, will things change? Will he and the others keep getting stronger? We're Wudai Warriors, now. So, I know we're all still about the same level. But for how long? Is it silly to pray for us to all continue to grow together? Will we be enough to save the world again?' _This thought brought her back to the man that had started her disheartening second-guessing of herself.

Half-man? All evil.

Chase Young.

_'I never knew that his lizard senses affected his human form. I guess it makes sense, though..' _Kimiko blushed lightly, remembering how close Chase had been to her and the way her heart had raced in her chest. Since they'd met the man, she had been telling herself that she was 'Hot-Guy' deprived. There was certainly no lack of males in her life. Whether or not any of them were to her taste was a different story, entirely. Of course, her friends had aged well. Omi was now a normal-sized 15-year-old Chinese boy. He looked up to her as a big sister, even though he had outgrown her in height last Spring. His previous prejudice against women was still steadily decreasing, for which Kimiko was thankful. For both of their health's. Clay had also grown, his muscular build seemed even more rugged now that he reached a full 6' 2''.

_'I'm pretty sure that kid is still growing, too.' _She grumbled inwardly, cursing her short stature. She would be turning 18-years-old in about a month, and she had barely grown three inches since her arrival at the Xiaolin Temple.

Raimundo stood a head taller than her still, despite her increase in height. His dark brown hair had grown more shaggy and fell into his still mildly-boyish face.

_'It adds to his charm,' _she mused. _'But his kindness is his best quality.'_

Their first Wudai Quest: locating the Bird of Paradise. At the end, the bird had told them their best redeeming qualities: Omi had his loyalty. He always kept his word. Raimundo had his kindness; he always helped anyone in need. Clay had his strength, though, it still did not deter him from his gentle ways.

_'No wonder he was chosen to be the Dragon of Earth. It's weird to think that someone so strong and manly could be such a giant teddy bear.' _Kimiko snorted quietly in amusement, and recalled her own special trait: her courage- for which she had felt proud.

_'Is courage truly that important?'_ She paused, listening to the crickets chirping against the quiet of the night. As if maybe one of them would be the one to give her her answer.

_'I suppose I couldn't do anything if I didn't have the guts...' _

Kimiko's eyes widened in realization:

_Courage is its own strength._

"I shouldn't just be sitting here." A determined look set in her eyes, and she rose confidently from the wooden bridge beneath her. _"I'm the one who jumped into the battle for Jack before the others could think._ I won't let myself sit and be glum about it! If I'm so courageous, I should be training by _any means necessary _to be able to beat the Heylin Side. I'll prove my worth to everyone who ever doubted me. I'll train harder than ever before! I'll jog more laps, I'll do more push-ups, I'll practice more martial arts, and I will never back down! I_ refuse _to be the weak link!"

Kimiko's face was solemn. She knew that if she were to push herself hard enough, she _would_ become stronger. Though time was not an option. The stronger she was now, the better off their team would be.

"I_ will_ become strong. I will be able to protect my friends."

If only she hadn't meant what she said by_ 'any means necessary_.'

* * *

_**The following day...**_

The boys woke that morning to see Kimiko training in the garden. Despite her high-tec devices, she was raised in a city with little access to nature. So, when it came to downtime, Kimiko spent hers in the quiet of the Temple Garden. Nature to Kimiko was not necessarily foreign, but a delicate commodity. It was powerful, yet swayed by so many things. She liked to watch it when it was peaceful, and she liked to watch the way it changed when influenced by the elements: drenched from the rain, blown away by the winds, up-heaved by the earth, and burned from the sun. The young girl who coveted nature was loathe to admit that her element could only bring destruction to something so beautiful.

Sometimes, she prayed to the Gods that she would never hurt her friends on accident. Only pain came from fire. She had never seen it bring life to plants or animals- only death. Never saw it deliver a cool breeze on a hot day- only burn from the intensity of the sun. Fire had never been able to harbor and grow life- again, fire could only burn.

In the garden, there was no fire. Often, the pond made the air moist and the trees kept it cool with their bountiful shade.

Nothing could bother her here. Her fears could fade, and be replaced with peace.

It was here that she focused on her goals. Her desires. Kimiko strove for greatness. How else does one prevent themselves from being but a memory? She was to be the Dragon of Fire. But how many Dragons of Fire had come before her? How many names lost in the Sands of Time?

_'I wouldn't fade if I were immortal..'_ The thought fluttered across her mind, and she paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. Realizing the out-of-character thought, she stepped back from the post she was beating and raised her arms above her head in a tight stretch.

_'Where the heck did that come from? Immortality? That sounds like something Chase Young would talk about. I wonder if the desire for immortality comes with being evil or if desiring immortality leads to being evil?'_ Kimiko resumed her training at the thought. Mind wandering into the pros and cons of chasing eternal life-

Pro: living forever.

Con: eating dragons in exchange for living forever.

Con: doing whatever Wuya did to live forever.

Another con: being a bean.

_'No, thanks.' _Kimiko quite liked being Good, _and_ being a girl, so until immortality came without turning evil (or changing into the shape of a small legume) she was going to have to settle for being a kick-ass mortal girl with fire powers.

Sensing that her fellow monks were watching her, Kimiko focused harder on her training. There was nothing special about it today, as she was only using the basics. Building a strong foundation would help her be better at advanced techniques. The faster she became with these, the easier more difficult techniques would be to learn.

Today, she had decided to focus on hand-to-hand. No element involved. While she was confused as to why her teammates only watched, instead of joining, or even greeting her, a part of her wanted them to notice her skill and dedication. That maybe they watched with awe and admiration, instead of focusing on the faults she was trying desperately to erase.

Little did she know, the boys were indeed staring in awe at the movements of their female compatriot. She moved fluently and gracefully, while still striking fast with a fearsome accuracy. With each pummel to the post in front of her, an orange fire started to surround her form. The wood would scorch; splintering as fire blasted in a random direction. The fire was seemingly unnoticed by the training girl. It wasn't until the fire continued to grow exponentially around her that her teammates began to worry. Her eyes became engulfed in blue, leaving no whites visible, similar to when they were in their Wudai Warrior state. Was the Dragon of Fire inside her rising?

Kimiko felt her body heating up, and felt a swell of pride that her training was causing a sweat. Her skin felt hot- tingling like when she was out in the sun for too long, but without the hurt of a sunburn. Power was taught in her muscles, and each blow to the post came with less difficulty than the one before. A strong desire to keep pushing her limits started to flood her thoughts. Urging her to unlock her inner strength and experience her full potential. But before she felt the bonds of her earthly form fade into this new power, she was suddenly blasted with something very wet and _excruciatingly _cold.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHH!"** Screeched the very drenched girl. Turning quickly to face the perpetrators, she was met with an Omi, a Rai, and a Clay. They were all throwing the Orb of Tornami back-and-forth in a 'Hot Potato' motion, as if _it_ were the thing that had been on fire moments ago.

_'If they think THAT'S hot, wait until they see their butts after I'm done scorching the crap out of them!'_ She growled silently to herself. Kimiko swore she felt steam coming out of her ears from the absolute rage she was seething.

Of course, she was only partially right. Steam _was_ rising, but from her entire being. A slight hissing sound could be heard, though Kimiko dismissed it as the audible manifestation of her ire.

Whoever had done this was going to receive the physical equivalent of her fury.

"_Oh, booyyss?_" Came the ever-so-sweet call of the now innocent-looking Kimiko.

They turned slowly, dread confining their movements into careful, nervous ticks. Clay tossed the orb back to the hands of its owner, Omi, who caught it out of sheer reflex and clutched it to his form like a child does a stuffed animal or blanket.

"Which one of you decided to drench me?" She asked sweetly, doe-eyes wide and deceiving.

They were so afraid of _this_ Kimiko that if she were to suddenly turn angry, they thought it would be _less_ scary.

"Don't worry, I won't be mad! I just want to know who did it. _That's all._" She said this with a pouty lower lip and large sapphire eyes.

Omi trusted Kimiko with his life and decided he should tell her the truth. After all, he had doused her for her own good. She couldn't possibly get mad at him for saving her life, could she?

"I am sorry, Kimiko, but it was I who used the Orb of Tornami...on..you..." He realized while saying the name of said Shen Gong Wu, that he accidentally called on said Shen Gong Wu's powers to spray the already sopping Kimiko. It took but a second for the small girl before him to radiate such an intense heat that she visibly dried before his very eyes.

"Omi, if you thought you were dead before.. you were_ WRONG! DEAD WRONG!_ I'M GONNA BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" Clay and Raimundo watched as the harpie that had replaced Kimiko chased Omi around the gardens. Zipping in and out of their sights, it seemed like Kimiko was actually gaining on the poor little cue ball.

"How long do you think she was training out here for, anyways?" The Brazillian teen asked without looking at his friend.

"I dunno. But ya figured she'd be exhausted by now. She can nev'r catch Omi, even when she hasn't been trainin' all day, an' now it seems like she really is gonna get 'im." He too, did not look at his friend while he spoke. Both tried not to blink as the other two zoomed across the small enclosure, yelling boisterously as one chased the other. Omi was blessed with the agility of Water, so it was surprising for them, to say the least, to see Kimiko compete with the vigor of a drunk Clay chasing after a pink Armadillo.

(Don't ask).

"Better pray for the little dude."

Praying indeed helped the 'little dude,' for as soon as Kimiko was going to pounce on the scared little Omi, a small green dragon holding a scroll scuttled before all of them. For it just so happened that Kimiko chased Omi back in front of Raimundo and Clay.

"Hey kids, hold on for a sec! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

_'Whew! Kimiko was about to get me! What gooood luck I have today!'_ Omi sighed in relief.

_'Feh! I was about to get Omi, too.. I must have bad luck today.' _Kimiko huffed in exhaustion.

"Well, what one is it?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah. It's been months since we've even heard a whisper about any Wu! I thought that we already had most of them?" Kimiko questioned while trying to catch her breath.

"Obviously not if another one is revealing itself!" Replied Dojo in a 'duh' tone of voice. She huffed again, glaring at the small dragon in hopes that maybe he would spontaneously burst into flames.

"I should have seen it coming, too, what with how big my fingernails have been getting! I've had to clip these babies three times a day for the past two weeks!"

Dojo raised his hand and displayed his twisted fingernails. Each one curled several times in random directions. An ugly yellow coated his cracked claws and actually seemed to give off a malodorous scent.

The group reeled back in disgust and horror, many of them gagging in response.

Raimundo puked.

Dojo didn't pay any attention to them and opened the scroll nonchalantly.

"It's called the Fuchi Flower, the user is able to bend and manipulate fire to their will!"

The man in the center of the scroll raised a Shen Gong Wu that looked like a Lily that's petals ended in tips that resembled flames. The Wu flashed brightly in the picture and made a column of fire bend and twist around the man's body before absorbing into the flower as the display ended.

"Ohh, Kimiko! That would be the perfect Shen Gong Wu for you!" Exclaimed the ever-so-youthful Dragon of Water. Clearly forgetting about the last five minutes, instantly.

"I agree. We should leave now before Spicer or Wuya can get to it and use it against me." She grimaced. _'That's too big of a handicap to give them.'_

"'R worse- that varmint, Chase Young."

Kimiko shivered, and a rush of tingles ran up her body starting from her toes.

"Don't worry, Kimiko. We won't let that nasty Chase Young get a hold of the Fuchi Flower. No worries, girl." Raimundo patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her from seeing her reaction.

"Yeah. Heh, heh." Kimiko looked down, trying to hide the blush on her face. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite sure if the shiver was from anticipation, fear, or worse- the realization that _that_ _sensation_ came whenever she thought of.. _Him_.

The determined girl squashed the thought down as Dojo transformed into his 50 ft. form. There was no way that she was going to let herself become distracted when such a vital Shen Gong Wu was at stake. So, they left quickly in hopes of finding it before anyone else.

They were all in their traditional, red, Dragon robes, and Kimiko found herself wishing that she had had time to put on something... more pleasing.

Kimiko started panicking at the thought that she must look a mess after having been drenched twice in a row without proper time to take care of her hair and make-up. As small as these tasks were, they were still very important to her in her daily routine. She had an image to maintain, after all. One doesn't go from looking super stylish everyday to looking like they stepped out of the jungle. It was uncouth, and maybe even against her religion.

_'It doesn't matter, and I shouldn't be panicking! Nobody there is going to care how I look, not that their opinion would matter even if they did! So, stop! I can do this, I just have to breathe!'_

Taking her own advice, she breathed in deeply before exhaling, and repeated the process. She tried to convince herself that the warm feeling rising in her was due to the close proximity of the large, active volcano that they were nearing. But as three shadowy figures stood standing at its edge, she realized that there was a burning growing under her skin, and butterflies fluttering in her stomach...

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm revising the story, because when I started writing it I think I was about 15, and you, loyal readers, have all continued to encourage me to write more over the years. So, in honor of Chapter Six that will be coming shortly, the previous chapters are being rewritten in hopes of maintaining a writing style, correcting spelling and grammatical errors (-as best I can... I'm sure there will be many that will be overlooked), and making Kimiko, our heroine, more in-character.

I was trying to convey doubt before, but I felt like she was a little too whiny and OOC. I'm much happier with this revised chapter's outcome.

The Fuchi Flower is my new name (it was originally Thorn of Flames, but I stopped that. Then it was Staff of Flames, but I stopped that, too, because I knew I could do better). The etymology is japanese, like, ancient Ainu, before Japanese-Japanese. Kamuy Fuchi, is the goddess of the hearth and lives in the fire. At least, that's from the brief wiki-article I read.

I hope none of you past readers will mind the changes, and that more of you will continue to read as the story progresses.

Yours Truly,

read-n-review

v. it's what you should do so that I can hear your opinions. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning**

**Chapter Two**

**Part I**

burn /burn/ burned or burnt, burning, noun

–verb (used without object)

1. to undergo rapid combustion or consume fuel in such a way as to give off heat, gases, and, usually, light; be on fire: _The fire burned in the grate._

**A/N: Ok I'm going to have it so that Wuya and Jack are still together instead of Wuya and Hannibal.. such a stupid bean. That's soooo why he's not appearing in my fic.. not to mention I know like nothing about him... stupid bean. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and.. uh.. implied sexy stuff yo! So.. uh Pirates a'hoy! Land ho! On with the show!**

_**They were all in their traditional red robes, Kimiko wished she had had time to put on something .. more pleasing. 'And less wet! -groan- My robes still haven't dried from that second attack.. Thanks a lot Omi... WAIT! Is it a good thing that I'm wet? Oh no I must be a mess!' Kimiko started panicking 'Wait, I shouldn't be panicking! Chase Young is the enemy Kimiko! So stop! Ok Kimiko you can do this, you just have to breathe.' Doing so and breathing in deeply, exhaling, and repeating Kimiko tried to forget the burning feeling running through her body as they came to the edge of a large volcano. Three shadowy figures stood standing at the edge, there was a burning in her skin and butterflies in her stomach...**_

_'Greeaaaaaaaat just the people I didn't want to see..'_ she thought to herself as Dojo descended to the rim of the active volcano. Before them stood the evil-boy genius Jack Spicer, Wuya in her full body form,_ 'And what a body that is. What I would give to have curves like that!' _Kimiko had curves sure, but not ones like that! _'Kami that woman is blessed! Well.. not really. She's evil. Can evil people be blessed? Is she even a person? I mean for half of the time we knew her she was like a spirit! GAH confusion!' _Her world spun as Kimiko and the others dropped off of Dojo's back and onto the gravely rim. As she focused her eyes to stay in front of her, they locked with the one person she had yet to truly look at; Chase Young. His golden yellow eyes held her in place, her heart raced madly, and her skin began to burn even more. _'He does this just by looking at me! Imagine what would happen if he touched me.' _Something dance across her mind's eye, it was a vision of her and Chase standing in a lush garden, his hands roamed her body and seemed to ignite her skin with every slight touch or motion. And when they stopped she couldn't help but squirm as it became unbearable. She moved into him more, her body rubbed against his. Her skin ignited. The feeling was so intense that it brought her back to reality. It wasn't the fact that she wanted him to touch her really but more importantly where she wanted him to touch her. A blush formed upon her cheeks. '_Ah! Bad thoughts Kimiko! Bad thoughts!' _He smirked at her like he knew what she was thinking._ '-GASP- What if he does? Oh no! I WOULD DIE IF HE KNEW! Ok ok. Think like Jack! Think Nothingness!'_

_'...Nothingness... ... ..n.o.t.h.i.n.g.n.e.s.s...'_

_'...no.thing.ness... ... ... ...Nothingness.. ... ... ... ... ...'_

_'URGH I GIVE UP!'_

_'Thinking about nothing is hard!' _A rough pat came down on her shoulder.

"Kimiko! Hey Kimiko! Wake up! You missed Jack's evil rant!"

"Huh? Wha-?" she ducked as a Jack Bot came hurtling towards her and it smacked right into Raimundo.

"Ow!" As Raimundo struggled to get the robot off of him, Clay came over to explain.

"He means that ya'll missed Jack's evil speech and he let out his Bots to attack us." He shattered one on impact with his punch over her shoulder.

"Oh. So who's going after the Wu?" As one came behind his back her kick scorched it into ashes upon contact.

"That is the 'it' Kimiko! We do not know where the Shen Gong Wu is!"

"That's 'thing' Omi! 'Thing'! That's the 'thing'!" Raimundo corrected from the ground. He flung the Jack Bot off of him and dusted dirt from his shoulder.

"Where is the 'thing'? Did you find the Shen Gong Wu?"

Raimundo sweat dropped. "Never mind Omi.. besides now," he said pointing down into the volcano "they are all ahead of us. We need to catch up fast!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Kimiko said as she bounded down the slope into the volcano and onto the small ledge that surrounded the pit of lava. 'I've got to find this Shen Gong Wu before they do! Otherwise they could easily use it against me.' The ashes that rose from the volcanic mountain were enough to make her eyes water, and the heat from earlier was able to instantly dry her clothes when they arrived at the brim, now that she was inside, her robes were again drenched but this time with her sweat. "Eeeeeeeeeeew!" she shook sweat from her fingers..

As she continued walking, she saw a slight indent in the volcano wall and ran to it. It was actually a rocky tunnel. Walking inside of it the tunnel became hotter, Kimiko quickly discarded her upper robes and let them hang around her waist for the bindings around her torso.

The tunnel began to slant downward, every 20 feet or so the walls would grow warmer and the ground beneath her feet hotter. _'It's weird though, but this heat is surprisingly bearable.. it's nothing like that other heat.. the one that burns underneath my skin..' _It seemed steam appeared as she continued her decent and it led her to an underground cavern filled with bubbling pools of water.

What she didn't know was that Chase Young and Wuya watched Kimiko in her decent as they used Jack as a distraction on the others. The heat from the cave seemed to attract around the young girl, leaving everything in its wake cool. They followed behind her as she led them to a large grotto filled with what seemed like over heated hot springs. That's when they spotted it: The Thorn Of Flames. The Shen Gong Wu they needed for their plan to succeed. Wuya of course wasn't told much of the plan, as she was currently an alias to Chase's rival Hannibal Roy Bean, so she just went along with him. After all, the man was drop dead gorgeous. She couldn't help herself.

Chase watched her as she jumped carefully between pools to the shrine in the back of the cave where the Thorn Of Flames was located. She landed in front of it. He made his move. "Wuya stay here." Before she could ask why he had gone through the steam.

She spotted something towards the back of the cavern. _'It kinda looks like a Japanese Shrine..'_ Carefully judging the distance to each thin ledge of ground to the next, she skipped over pools and landed slightly in front of the shrine. "It's the Thorn Of Flames." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Wow usually things are so much more difficult than this.." Extending her hand to grab it, a larger gloved hand came down to grab her wrist before she could make contact. Heat began to pool beneath his touch. _'Only one person can do that to me..'_ Sapphire eyes traveled up the armored arm, to an armored shoulder, an exposed neck that glimmered with a slight sheen of sweat, pass thin pale lips that seemed to taunt her, and finally to those golden yellow eyes that haunted her dreams and made her skin burn with excitement. "Wha-What-"

Before she could finish white flashed before her eyes and was soon overcome with darkness.

He watched as she fainted before him, his arm still held onto her wrist. He smirked, his plan was in action. Soon everything would fall into place.

The others had quickly disposed of Jack and he had fled in fear with his usual 'Ahaha!' scream. Hurried in their search to find the Shen Gong Wu, but more importantly Kimiko.

Their search led them to the only tunnel in the vicinity. Running downwards, they came across a lone Wuya staring through what seemed to be steam.

"Where's Kimiko?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Does it look like I know? She's out there somewhere with Chase!" Wuya snapped.

"WHAT?" screamed Rai.

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous." Clay joked.

"I am not!" the two 'not' jealous people answered him 'not' so very calmly.

"Oh!" the bald teen cried "I shall clear the steam away so that we may see!" Omi raised his arms and moved them in outward sweeping motions and within seconds the steam cleared to opposite ends of the cavern.

They all gasped at the sight of Kimiko falling unconscious by Chase's hand.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Raimundo in his again so very calm so very 'not' jealous tone of voice.

Chase turned his head slightly and glanced at the Xiaolin monks... and Wuya. He sighed and looked down at Kimiko. He watched her tightly bound chest rise and fall with each fragile breath. Moving his gaze slowly pass her cleavage, into the dip of her neck, to her soft pink lips and finally to her sapphire eyes that were now closed and framed by delicate lashes. Ignoring the demands of the Wind Dragon, he grabbed hold of the Thorn Of Flames and lifted it off of the shrine's base. The room suddenly began to rumble and shake. Loose dirt from the ceiling began to fall into the steam pools below. The dirt let boulders fall loose, crashing to the floor. Large amounts of boiling water were thrown into the air. The four warriors near the entrance had to back away lest they get splashed and scalded. Chase thought over what exactly he **could** and **couldn't** do. He **couldn't** put the Shen Gong Wu back. And he **could** leave with Kimiko. But that would ruin his plan. He also **couldn't **leave Kimiko either... He knew what he was going to do! He-

**BUT**

**-GASP DRAMATIC MUSIC- you know the bum bum bum**

Before he could move, a giant boulder fell in front of them into the closest and conviently largest pool of water! The waves rose high and his eyes opened wide!

There were no points of escape...

There was only impending dooom...

**Author's Thoughts:**

**MUAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL! EVILY EVILY EVIL! Or am I? You wouldn't know now would you.. nope. Didn't think so! Personally I find this fic kind of dull... I really don't know where I'm going with it but I have a pretty damn good idea and that's all I ever really have until it all works itself out in the end to be honest. I'm more of a go with the flow kind of person myself. Some people just call it lazy, but I know better! Did anyone catch the doom with 3 O's? That's my thing.. DOOOM!**

**It sounds more impending. And dramatic.**

**At least in my opinion.**

**Well any thoughts? Where should it go? Wtf happened? Do any characters seem OOC? I really don't know. Like I said I just go with the flow wherever my thoughts take me...**

**So that's all I really have to say and remember:**

**If it doesn't say 'Yours Truly' you'd better know it's not me!**

**Imposters not welcome.**

**teehee**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((it's what you do))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning**

**Chapter Two**

**Part II**

burn /burn/ burned or burnt, burning, noun

–verb (used without object)

2. (of a fireplace, furnace, etc.) to contain a fire.

**A/N: Howdy! First of all I'd like to apologize to all my readers and reviewers out there... ehehehe.. I kinda haven't.. ya know.. started a new chapter lately.. sweatdrop Any who, I'd like to blame it all on writer's block.. I had NO idea how to start this stupid chapter! First I was all, well I could start it here and then I was like no! There would be no fun in that at all!! I like cake tho.. mmmmhhmmm cake! Sugary goodnessy cake! Any who I was watching the Xiaolin Showdown Marathon and was all: OMGOSH I KNOW HOW TO START THE FIRST CHAPTER NOW!!! **

**So here it is!! Land Ho' On With The Show!**

**_Chase turned his head slightly and glanced at the Xiaolin monks... and Wuya. He sighed and looked down at Kimiko. He watched her tightly bound chest rise and fall with each fragile breath. Moving his gaze slowly pass her cleavage, into the dip of her neck, to her soft pink lips and finally to her sapphire eyes that were now closed and framed by delicate lashes. Ignoring the demands of the Wind Dragon, he grabbed hold of the Thorn Of Flames and lifted it off of the shrine's base. The room suddenly began to rumble and shake. Loose dirt from the ceiling began to fall into the steam pools below. The dirt let boulders fall loose, crashing to the floor. Large amounts of boiling water were thrown into the air. The four warriors near the entrance had to back away lest they get splashed and scalded. Chase thought over what exactly he could and couldn't do. He couldn't put the Shen Gong Wu back. And he could leave with Kimiko. But that would ruin his plan. He also couldn't leave Kimiko either... He knew what he was going to do! He-_**

**_BUT_**

**_-GASP DRAMATIC MUSIC- you know the bum bum bum_**

**_Before he could move, a giant boulder fell in front of them into the closest and conveniently largest pool of water! The waves rose high and his eyes opened wide! _**

**_There were no points of escape..._**

**_There was only impending dooom..._**

_She didn't.. she couldn't.. she wouldn't.. she, wait- what??_

_'Where am I? Who am I? And.. what's with all these stupid doors??'_ Kimiko, though she didn't know that yet, looked around at her surroundings. She was in a large hallway with ... doors.. Many, many, **many** doors. Though the place was kinda weird. It looked like a night club the way it was decorated. The place was illuminated by Black light, though made everything look a very dark blue. Some doors were neon green, others were florescent pink, there was a wide array of colors leading down the endless hall. Looking up there were walkways along the walls which she assumed led to other doors. Up farther was nothing but darkness which she thought was odd, considering all of the lights.

"Do you know where you are?" She gasped and spun around in a circle looking everywhere for the voice that sounded so much like her own. The voice had echoed throughout the one way labyrinth. When she stood still and looked behind her she saw a small, young girl with black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She had the face of a china doll, and the elder girl found herself drawn to the smaller one. "I am you, Kimiko-oneechan. You are inside your mind. Isn't it pretty? It's different than it used to be, but it's still pretty much the same.

Anyways," she said while waving her arm and making her small kimono sleeves flow. Yes, Kimiko remembered now, that kimono was the one she used to wear in Japan during the summer. It was an intricate design that had cost a lot of yen but her father had easily afforded it. On the bottom hem and ends of the sleeves were cherry blossoms leading into a fire that spread to the bottom up, threatening to engulf the entire kimono but stopped at the knees. Some cherry blossoms were still bright pink, others singed, and some were not but ash in the flames. The obi was nothing but a vibrant yellow tied with a red cord. Her hair still in the same pigtails that had become her very image. She loved those cute little piggytails. Dey were jus so cute and pwitty and she wuved how dey jus- "Hey!! Are you listening to me Kimiko no Baka!?!?"

"Hm?? Sorry? What were you saying?" The younger girl sighed, looked back up and said :

"Kimiko-oneechan?" she asked with large doe eyes. Curiosity getting the better of the larger girl and she bent down to be eye level with her former self.

"What is it?"

**-WHACK-**

**"OW!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!??"**

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you! That's what that's for!!! Now listen! These doors are your memories and your future. I've been sent here to guide you," she said and started walking down the hallway behind her that somehow turned into a large, and by large I mean LARGE hallway, like archway after archway after archway.. that was illuminated by torches that gave the place a warmish glow to it. Of course Kimiko just happened to flick her younger self off, before following after her. She didn't worry, she knew she would get over it. _((hehe get the joke?))_

Then suddenly, the torches went out that left them in darkness, a blank doorway stood before them. Before her eyes the doorway that was black flashed old memories of old battles, birthday parties, and vacations with family. Her fight as Jack Spicer, between she, Hannibal Bean, and... Chase Young...

An image of Chase Young being held by his arms and legs in nothing but boxers and having who knows what being spread upon his stomach flashed. She remembered no matter how hard he tried to keep his gaze on Omi he had looked at her once, and she saw sadness in his eyes. If it were of the inevitable or be it just the fate she had been forced to live for that long she hadn't known. Not only that she had had Alzheimers then and she didn't even remember until it was all over.. The door way then took her to the alternate universe in which Clay had been dubbed leader of the group. Chase Young had been good then. She remembered everyday had been bliss there. Even if her fingers had become calloused and her back had become sore. She had payed no mind. For everyday she had done her chores quickly but with care so that the garden was beautiful but she'd still have enough time to train. She loved training because Chase was there. Everyday, he would smile and everyday it melted her heart. She turned to goo beneath him. One day she had fallen backwards on a hill and he'd caught her. His hands securely held her by her upper arms and her back pressed into his muscular chest. They had stood there for a moment and she listened to him breathe, she had even heard the almost inaudible sniff he had taken and he lowered his head to her ear and whispered; lowly; seductively; headily;

"By the way," he paused and her breath caught in her throat, her heart racing, and her skin burning agonizingly slowly; spreading throughout her entire body from her back to her very finger tips, and every second that passed the burning blended with a tingling sensation that pooled in her stomach; he smelled her again this time 'accidentally' nudging her ear with his nose. "I love the perfume.."

_That day, she never stopped wearing it._

"It shows what you desire.." the young child stated, startling Kimiko out of her trance, a blush gracing her cheeks. "Now, what do you fear?" sapphire eyes filled with wisdom far beyond her years turned to look back at the frame. And again Kimiko became lost in past memories and new beginnings..

It became the dojo. Where they practice their elements. The gang was there. All practicing with each other. Sparring that got out of control. Just like fire. _Wild fire._

A pained scream came from their youngest member Omi, as he tried to clutch his arm that was singed. Flesh peeled and bubbled as his robes caught on fire. Kimiko stood with wide eyes as her teammate was forced to remove his robes and stomp them out, but was delayed as his flesh continued to burn up and down his arm. His tears flowed freely as even the Orb of Tornami could not reduce the flames. Kimiko spun wildly as she tried to think of what to do, but as she looked everything seemed to catch on fire! There was nothing but fire as she watched her teammates scream in agony and despair as they too were eaten by the flames; faces bubbling black; peeling from the very heat. Everything was out of control! Soon Kimiko was all that was left and the fire threatened to burn her as well. The heat was unbearable. She locked her eyes shut and clutched her head in her hands and fell to her knees and in her last moment she heard it, she heard.. him...

_'No... NO! He shouldn't be here he'll get--'_ she looked. She looked when she soon wished she didn't, she looked when she had told herself she couldn't, she had looked when she told herself she wouldn't.. but she did.

There stood Chase before her, across a row of fire, extending to her his hand. And as she got to her feet and ran to him, he seemed to move backwards without moving at all. And as she reached for his hand, the heavy gloves burned off in ashes, as did the skin, followed by muscles, and bone that drifted into the wind. She reached farther, and the farther she reached the more armor, clothing, skin, muscle, and bone flew into the wind. The further she reached the more pain she felt in her heart and the more tears she cried.

Eventually she stopped running and clutched her arms to her chest and cried as she watched the rest of Chase incinerate into cherry blossoms instead of ash, creating a rain into the increasing fire. It looked just like the kimono she wore as a child as she watched the cherry blossoms fall and burn into fire and fuel it further, the fire finally growing as it was always meant to. And just as quickly as the vision came, it disappeared and it left her standing in front of the blank doorway, and the little girl that was so much like herself. Kimiko's face was hardened with tears and her inner child had also wept, the irritated skin proof, but sapphire eyes dry.

"You fear hurting others.. The ones we love most.." The young girl snifflled slightly. "I need to tell you something.. something important.. I-" Kimiko looked down at the child that had become frozen with eyes wide. Slowly the child turned past the door and looked into the darkness that soon was no longer dark because the torches lit from far back and spread quickly towards them. It was insane how quickly they lighted and what was more insane was how a humongous double door became illuminated and fire seeped from underneath, coming forth at them quickly and Kimiko raised her arms to her face.

The fire split around her but the force at which it came was able to blow her away and onto her butt. Her inner self had somehow managed to stay on her feet looked down with wide eyes at her and said :

"Uh oh! I gotta go! See ya Kimiko-neechan!" And with that took off running down the hall.

Kimiko was on her own. _'Now what?'_

". . . . . . . . . . . . ." The door seemed to beckon her closer "Well," she said "if I can't go backwards," glanced behind her at the darkness and then back at the door that seemed to have gotten closer for it was now right in front of her.. _'..kreepy..'_ she mentally sobbed. "I'd better move forwards.."

Slowly she raised herself to her feet and stalked closer to the door. Leaning her weight she pushed with a shoulder, the immense door groaned and Kimiko was blinded by light before she found herself standing before a large thrown, complete with formally dressed woman reigning on top. And by formally dressed I mean, long flowing red and gold kimonos complete with intricate golden crown. The beautiful woman had skin fair as snow and hair that rivaled the darkest of nights. Her eyes were what caught Kimiko's attention the most, they were the most bedazzling shade of sapphire she had ever seen. It wasn't the irises that were sapphire, no. It was the entire eye itself.

"Tohomiko, Kimiko," the woman's voice was soft like chalk, but boomed loudly throughout the thrown room, causing her to flinch slightly. "do you know as to why you are here?"

It was at this question, Kimiko stopped, and stared, and stared, and stared.

The elder woman coughed slightly...

"Ahem, yes well.. I AM THE DRAGON OF FIRE!!!" while pronouncing her title she had stood from her thrown and raised a clawed hand into the air. She chuckled and her eyes twinkled merrily. Upon noticing Kimiko's odd stares, she took a more 'regal' pose and folded her arms in front of her, drawing them into her sleeves. "You may call me Suzaku."

Kimiko paused again for the moment.

"You mean, you, the Dragon of Fire.. which is supposedly Chinese since that's where this show mainly takes place, wants me to call her the Japanese name for the 'Vermilion Bird' ???"

"Yes yes I know a trifle isn't it? People are always mistaking us that we might as well use each others names," she leaned in slightly towards Kimiko and cupped a hand at the side of her mouth "between you and me, I hear that she's always going around telling people that she **IS** me! **AND GET THIS,"** whispering her secret forgotten as her voice once again boomed throughout the large, very echoy room **"SHE USES HER NAME TO SIGN CHECKS! AND GUESS WHERE THE BILLS GO TO?? ME!!! YES ME!!! AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH THAT STUPID BIRD CAN EAT!!! THERE'S A NEW MEANING TO EATING LIKE A BIRD HONEY AND LET ME TELL YOU, IT'S NOT GOOD FOR THE WALLET---"**

"That's nice and all... uh Suzaku-sama," she figured she had to be at least a little respectful, she was the _REAL_ dragon of fire after all. "but why am I here?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh riiiiiiighht!!! Sorry 'bout that! Here let's go into a better room, this one is too... what's the word? Informal!"

In a moment, they were both in Kimiko's two favorite pairs of pajamas sitting in her old room in Japan with cartons of cookie dough flavored ice cream spread on her feathered comforter.

"There," she said bouncing slightly before settling herself down on the bed mere feet away from Kimiko "Much better! Now, I've brought you here today to discuss with you this little problem we're having with _Him."_ Her eyes grew serious. It unnerved Kimiko slightly to have to stare into pure sapphire orbs, but she figured now was not the time to get 'weirded out'.

"_'Him'_?" she asked confused. The elder woman nodded, though she didn't look much older than Kimiko, maybe twenty something... anyways, Suzaku picked up a remote that came from nowhere and turned on the TV sitting at the other side of the room. Kimiko turned her head to see clips of Chase Young on the screen. Ranging from him in battle to him being in the nude. Of course, her mind wouldn't allow her to actually look there, but she had a pretty good idea as to what his might look like, I mean, living in a temple full of men for how many years?? You weren't going to get away scott free without getting some nasty images in your head. Not to mention the loss of privacy on her part as well. Oooooo they ruined her adolescence! _'Perverts...'_ again she mentally sobbed _'Why am I always stuck with the disgusting, free-loading, annoying, **PERVERTS????**'_ She must have bad luck when it came to men, it was the only explanation.. at least she thought so.

"Ooooo Kimiko-chan your thoughts are so vivid!" the older girl watched in awe at the clips when a certain NC-17 clip was shown. Kimiko was taking a shower when a certain, naked dragon came in with her and started to massage her head with shampoo and conditioner all the while grinding his hips into her--- The tv was shut off quickly and Suzaku had a slightly pink blush on her snowy face. "Yes well maybe a little too vivid.." She cleared her throat and straightened a bit before looking back at the furiously blushing Kimiko. "Kimiko, I know that you want to become stronger and to do that you need to hone your skills and become one with me. To do so you must stay focused in combat. You cannot win battles if you are off in la-la land thinking of Chase Young every time he's around. To become stronger, you must not give into temptation. You must **BE** temptation."

"W-wait **WHAT??**" So far Kimiko had understood everything Suzaku was saying. But that last part, she must have been hearing things!!

"You heard me! I know you like that Chase Young fellow, I mean look at him! He's one serious piece of ass," she 'suggestively' raised her eyebrows "and we can't have you getting distracted by his mere presence! No, we must have you trained in the art of seduction so that small things like this are nothing but .. I don't know but they're gonna be nothing!"

"Uhhhhhh, no way! I don't want to be trained to become a whore! I want to become a good fighter!" her face was buried in her hands and a flush covered down into the cotton of her shirt.

"Kimiko, sweety. You of all people should know that there is more than one way to win a fight. One must be honed intellectually, physically, and in our case _sexually.."_ At that the dragon let out a kind of _purr_ that had Kimiko wishing she had never gone looking for Shen Gong Wu in the first place. "Alright Hon, I'll give you this, I'll teach you to hone your dragon skills and your physical movements if you at least let me teach you how to woo Chase. Deal?"

"I don't know..." She said before a deep masculine voice rang out from behind her.

"Please Kimiko, do it for me?" she shivered as Chase appeared from behind her and his hands slid slowly down her arms to rest on her thighs and he licked and breathed into her ear.

**"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT JUST LET ME WAKE UP NOW!!!"** she practically screamed. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, it was just that she felt uncomfortable with Suzaku doing that to her! Oh Kami how she wished the real Chase would do that to her. She shuddered out of ecstasy. She knew what temptation was and she wasn't in control of it. Kimiko didn'tlike not being in control.

"Very good Kimiko-chan, I'm glad." the elder girl smiled, she was hiding something behind those eyes, but Kimiko was too disoriented to ask anything about it as Chase Young was still behind her and was now kissing her neck and making circles on her thighs with his large thumbs. She didn't feel the burning here. She knew it wasn't real, but none the less it felt sooooo good! "For the next 4 days I will teach you everything I can about your abilities and the martial arts. For the 3 days that follow that I will teach you how to seduce a man and I will tell you all there is to know about them, then and only then will I allow you to awaken."

"G-Great!" Kimiko all but moaned out as her head arched back onto the dream Chase's shoulder as his hand roamed over her toned stomach as he continued to kneed her thigh.

_'I'm very glad you agreed Kimiko-chan, for if you hadn't... I don't know what would have happened..'_ she thought whilst looking to the side and made the dream Chase disappear with a '**POOF**' making the poor poor disoriented Kimiko fall backwards off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"But for now we rest!" with a clap the ice cream disappeared as well and Suzaku hauled the flustered Kimiko into the queen sized bed. "Good night Kimiko-chan, sweet dreams!" she chuckled to herself as Kimiko glared daggers at her, both girls soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tohomiko, Kimiko woke exactly one week from that day a different person at the Xiaolin Temple. How different, nobody had yet to find out. 

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well how do you like it? I really don't want to tell you all my opinion about it because you could believe in something completely opposite to what I have written... I will say one thing though, I'm not fond of OC's and to tell you the truth this will probably the only story I ever write with them. The next chapter will also be part of the one week time skip, with a couple of flashbacks of course.**

**I was a little blocked on how to write the chapter. I found it very hard to explain and I hope I was able to give you a good mental image. If not I apologize. Things will finally start to go the way I intend them to go soon enough. So far the story isn't exactly as I've planned and I've just gone along with it. I do hope you like it. I like the citrusy parts myself.. hehe and trust me friends, there will be plenty of citrus to come. This fic isn't rated M for nothing. hehe**

**Please If You Would Be So Kind As To Critique My Work In A Not 'I'm Going To Flame You' Way,**

**Thank You,**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((it's what you do))**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Burning**

**By read-n-review**

**Chapter Four (technically)**

**(Have no idea what happened with Chapter 3 ((?))')**

* * *

burn /burn/ burned or burnt, burning, noun 

–verb (used without object)

3. to feel heat or a physiologically similar sensation; feel pain from or as if from a fire:

* * *

**A/N: Ha hah, I am so sorry people! Loyal reviewers, I must apologize for my horrendous procrastination of updating this chapter! It's positively terrible, but Xiaolin Showdown wasn't on TV at all for the longest time and I had nothing to fuel my muse! I sincerely mean this when I say, I'M NOT WORTHY!!! Oooooooooooo!!!! (Cries)**

**So no more delay! On with the showdown!**

* * *

**New Summary:**

_**When she had said she would do anything to become stronger, she had meant it. She had even lied to one of the most powerful beings alive to prove it. Suzaku had wanted her to seduce Chase Young and in exchange, she would teach Kimiko how to fight. As beautiful as Chase was she wasn't going to seduce him. No, she had more pride than that…**_

* * *

_**'I'm very glad you agreed Kimiko-chan, for if you hadn't... I don't know what would have happened..'**_** she thought whilst looking to the side and made the dream Chase disappear with a 'POOF' making the poor, poor disoriented Kimiko fall backwards off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.**

**"But for now we rest!" with a clap the ice cream disappeared as well and Suzaku hauled the flustered Kimiko into the queen sized bed. "Good night Kimiko-chan, sweet dreams!" she chuckled to herself as Kimiko glared daggers at her, both girls soon drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

Kimiko was exhausted and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet! It had been the seventh day of training with Suzaku, the Dragon of Fire (or so she said.) In the day hours, they worked on Kimiko's martial arts and in the evening worked on her 'seduction skillz'. Which were, as of last week, non-existent. To say the whole ordeal had been embarrassing would have been an understatement. It's not like she could be called an expert now, she hadn't really had any examples to work with; she had refused the use of the 'imaginary' Chase Young, but she now knew a thing or two to use to her advantage. (Like she would!) 

It also seemed that in her head, there was no definite need for rest. Twelve or-so hours spent everyday learning how to control the fire within her body. Suzaku taught her how to incorporate fire into many different ways. Not only did she learn certain kinds of taijitsu, but also learned how to upset her enemy in balance and finding the pressure points and weaknesses of another's body. She found joint-locking the most fun because not only did they end up locking up, they most often fell down.

As she started to wake from her week-long slumber she felt a feeling of confidence and faith in herself she had never experienced, not only did she know more than the rest of the monks, but they might actually get it through their skulls that she was their equal! A faint smile worked it's way onto her face as she opened bleary eyes to see a large yellow orb hovering above her body. 'Is that the sun? It's not blinding,' she thought. 'Wait...'

"Omi?" she asked wearily. 'That work out must have been more exhausting than I thought.'

"**KIMIKOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** She heard it scream before all the air was physically pushed from her body. "I'M **SOOOOOOOOO** GLAD YOU HAVE FINALLY AWAKENED MY FRIEND!!! OH, FELLOW MONKS, DEAREST KIMIKO HAS COME UP FROM THE SOIL!!!"

"**GAK!!**" As much as she would have liked to breathe now, it was nice to see the little guy again. The only contact she had had in the last seven days was with Suzaku-sama and even then, it wasn't the most comforting sort of relationship. Suzaku had worked her to the bone; strict and relentless until Kimiko was so worn out she thought she would die. Then Suzaku would take her back into the bedroom and tell her the wonders of such things as sex and other extremely uncomfortable things Kimiko had never really been acquainted with. (This also included a wide-variety of NC-17 movies and cassettes Kimiko wasn't sure she wanted to know how Suzaku had gotten a hold of.)

Kimiko's eyes started to bug out of her head as her face turned purple from lack of air.

"OMI," she heard a familiar voice call out, "let go of Kimiko before she DIES man!" Omi looked down at the sack of deflated person that was once Kimiko before grinning sheepishly and setting her gently back down onto her futon.

"Aha hah ha uh… Are you alright Kimiko?"

While trying to gain control over the heavy, heavy wheezing she managed to force a smile through the agitation on her face and spout a 'never better!' before glaring venomously at the floor.

Raimundo kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder to put her at ease.

"Hey, you okay? You've been out for a while now; we were all worried about you after what happened."

She blinked up at him, trying to recall what _had _actually happened, but she couldn't remember a thing in between the part of going up to the shrine and entering the inner-sanctity of her own mind.

"What did happen?" She gasped as a thought occurred to her. "What happened to the Thorn of Flames? What happened with Jack and Wuya!? Ohhhhhhh," She groaned, "why did I faint?! I was right there!!"

Her head plopped into her hands as further moaning filled the small room. The hand on her shoulder squeezed slightly before rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It is okay Kimiko! The important thing is that you were not hurt! We cannot blame you for your incompetence as a girl. Even I can recognize that Chase Young has good looks, almost as good as mine!"

Groaning Kimiko fell back onto her mattress while pulling the covers over her head and curling into a little ball.

"Just get out."

"Way to go Omi."

"I reckon you hurt her feelin's mighty hard there little fella."

"What!? How?? Was it when I said she fell for Chase Youngs' almost 'as-good-as Omi's' good looks because she was a girl? Or was it whe---"

"**OUT.NOW**."

"Like I said: "Way to go Omi." and by the way, it's not 'come up from the soil' it's 'risen from the dead.'" ((At least I think it is?? Gah! I'm as bad as Omi!!))

"What?! People do not rise from the dead! That is preposterous! Raimundo yooouuuuuu are such a kidder! Hah ha…" He stared up at Clay as they walked down the hall away from Kimiko's room. "People do not really rise up from the grave do they Clay?"

"Well, I ain't ever seen it partner, but I reckon that just about anything can happen now-a-days with them Shen Gong Wu and all. Heck, I bet that them Evil-doers will even try to get Kimiko on their side soon enough."

This time it was Raimundo's turn to look up at Clay. "What!? That's impossible! I'm willing to take your bet! The Heylin side wouldn't want Kimiko! Like Omi said… she's just a girl." His head turned to the side as he shook Clay's hand to agree on their deal. Glaring, he stormed off to his own room. 'They wouldn't want Kimiko, they wouldn't.' At least, that's what he told himself.

No one would have expected that a 15-year-old Omi would get nightmares of zombies that night while he slept, and no one had ever expected a certain someone's raven to be listening in on their chat as well, before later reporting to that someone who lived in a palace high on a mountaintop.

* * *

After a much needed bath, which had actually taken several hours to get rid of the horrible stench that had manifested. The steamy waters had helped calm her stiff and aching muscles. The burden of all of her training had in-fact, affected her in the real world. (Not to mention bed sores.) 

"Ahhhh," she sighed, rubbing her damp hair with a towel while walking back to her room, (if you could call it a room.) After all these years they still had those little bamboo stalls. At least she had been able to put up a curtain for privacy. Which soon became two curtains; one for privacy, which was a heavy fabric, the other consisted of hollow stalks of bamboo that would alert her to any troublesome hentai.

Turning a corner, she stopped by instinct before she ran into someone's chest.

"Oh, Master Fung!"

"Hello, Kimiko. How are you feeling? We've missed you while you were away."

"Away? Wasn't I here at the temple the whole time?" She was indeed puzzled.

"It matters not where you were physically, but I trust you will bring some interesting techniques with you to practice today." His mustache rose as he smiled down at her, before continuing his walk out to the gardens.

"D-does he know?" Kimiko stared off after him, but shook her head at the thought. "That's impossible, what happens in Kimiko's head, stays in Kimiko's head." The thought of Master Fung knowing of all the perverted things that happened in her mind brought a nervous blush to her cheeks and she squeaked at the thought. "THAT'S SO WROOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!!!"

The scream echoed out of the temple, and Master Fung couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

"Now," Master Fung began as they all stood out in the training area. "Today, we will begin with a sparring session. The winners will then spar against each other. The two who lose will be stuck with chores; the winners will have the afternoon off." 

They nodded in understanding.

"Raimundo will fight Omi," Omi silently cheered as the Fung-man continued. "And Clay will face off with Kimiko. Now," He walked his way to the door to the temple, his back turned to them he said the word:

"Begin."

Raimundo and Omi lunged at each other to start their battle, each fighting with wild abandon, bouncing this way and that across the training grounds. Each would taunt the other, only further fueling the other's anger.

Compared to the two boys' spar, Kimiko and Clay were moving at snail's pace.

"Would you like me to go easy on ya, Kimiko? Ya'll were sleeping longer than a basset hound on a hot summer afternoon."

"No thank you! This will be a good warm up for my stiff muscles." They had started by pacing in a circle, Kimiko's joints would crack every now and then as she felt herself loosen up at the thrill of battle.

"After you little lady."

"My pleasure!" Jumping into the air, she landed behind him. He swung back with his elbow, but she ducked and twirled her leg under his feet to catch him off-guard. The blonde was caught off-balance and started to fall, but quickly placed his hands out to the ground and flipped backwards, while trying to deliver a kick at Kimiko. "Gonna have to do better than that Clay!" She grabbed his leg tightly and spun with all her might.

"Wooooaaaaaahhhhhh!!" When she let go, Clay went flying towards where both Omi and Raimundo were fighting; Raimundo was caught off-guard and both he and Clay fell hard to the ground. Moaning, they looked up to see Kimiko charging at them with fire on both arms. Clay managed to dodge out of the way when she sent it towards them, but the other boy wasn't so lucky; Raimundo ended up coughing out ash.

As he was left lying on the ground, Omi went in for the attack just as Clay was throwing a punch at Kimiko. Cleverly, she put herself behind Omi, who was not expecting to be hit from anyone other than Raimundo, whom he had trapped under his feet. Omi was sent flying, and Raimundo was able to get up and pursue after him.

"Judolette Flip: Fire!" The back of his shirt caught on fire as he barely managed to dodge her attack. She gasped as an image of her dream flashed through her mind. Her friends all catching on fire; each burning until floating away in the wind as ash. "Clay! Clay, are you alright??" She started shaking as she watched him role on the ground to try and put it out. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have put it out in an instant, but the shock from her dream seemed to keep her immobilized.

Finally, he was able to stop rolling as the fire was smothered in the dirt.

"Phew! That was a close one!" He sighed in relief and managed to sit up. "Is my shirt okay?" He turned around for her to check, luckily, his back escaped any damage, but his shirt was no more.

"Sorry, but it's burnt to a crisp.." She was relieved to know he was okay, but the jitter that ran through her body at the thought of the forgotten dream kept her body quivering. Clay got up and put a large hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Kimiko. I can just get a new one, no need to get so torn up about it."

"Hey is everyone alright over here?" Raimundo shouted as he ran over. He was sporting a nice bruise on his cheek where Omi gave the finishing blow, thus declaring him the victor. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-no I'm fine! Really! I was just a little nervous. I've never actually caught you guys on fire before, I mean, what if some time-- someone actually got hurt, ya know?"

Omi walked over laughing. "Kimiko, Kimiko, Kimiko, You are a _Xiaolin Warrior_, such things like that are not possible! Even when you first started your training as a Xiaolin Apprentice you did not burn anyone. Do you know why?"

Now that she thought about it, she really didn't know why.

"It's because you did not _wish_ to harm anyone. The more hate in your temper the hotter the flame, but fighting against a friend, the flame is cool and non-threatening because you are with those you care about. Though, I suppose you do not like Clay's wardrobe?"

"Eh?" She looked over at Clay's batter shirt and laughed nervously. "Well... I--"

Clay chuckled. "It's okay Kimiko. You don't even have to apologize, this shirt was so small I was gonna get rid of it anyways!" On the inside, Clay would mourn for the loss of his favorite shirt.

"So, are you cool now Kimiko?" Raimundo asked with his arm draped over her shoulders and molding her against him.

"Yeah, thanks guys. Especially you, Omi."

"Ahhhhh, it was not anything." He said while rubbing his bald head and blushing.

"No, Omi, you really helped." She leaned down slightly and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"Whatever, I already lost, so let's just get your guys' battle over with so I can start on the chores, okay? Which one of you guys lost?"

"Well I reckon it was me since I done near lost my shirt and all."

"So it's me and Omi?" Omi laughed at the thought.

"Oh my, this will be a piece of pie!"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean??" Raimundo muttered 'Piece of cake' in the background, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Mearly that you are a girl and cannot hope to defeat _me_ in battle, of course! After all, I already defeated our team's leader, what hope can you have?"

Her temper flared as she stared down the little cue-ball. She charged him with her fists on fire; leading off with a series of punches at several locations. He had seen her coming, but had not anticipated the speed of her attacks. He was put on the defensive as her flaming attacks were thrown at several areas with pressure points. The speed which she was delivering them created a wall of fire between the two. Omi was forced to start incorporating his own element into his defense and steam rose high between them.

"Look at her go!" Raimundo cheered from the side-lines.

"She's feistier than a rattle-snake caught in a pickle-barrel!" Raimundo stared at him. "What?"

Omi flipped over her head as the two started fighting harder.

"Tornado Strike : Ice!!" Catching her from behind the ice hit her in the back and sent her flying forward to the ground. He continued to throw them at her, directly hitting her hands and feet. It wasn't long before her entire body was frozen to the earth.

He sighed, "it seems that I am victorious." Walking closer, intending to unfreeze her, Kimiko's body suddenly started to glow. Quickly, the ice around her started to melt, and the temperature of the area was spiking fast. Within moments, she was freed from the ice and steam came off her body as she set herself aflame.

"Oh no Omi. It's not over yet." Her sparkling blue-eyes danced with mirth and flame as she rose from the ground. The fire was a bright orange around her except for the intense flames coming off her hands. They instead were the same color as her eyes; blue.

The opposing monk narrowed his in response. His opponent was serious. He would be also.

Kimiko watched as ice formed like armor on Omi's body; she even noticed as his irises changed from their traditional dark-brown into a color as clear as ice.

"You will _not_ win Kimiko, nor will I be responsible if anything is to happen."

"The only thing that will happen is _my_ victory." Somehow her stance seemed more regal, and her voice took on a heavier tone. It seemed more adult; apathetic and slightly more _alluring_.

The conflicting temperatures were creating a raging storm overhead. The winds around them picked up with a vengeance; fire and water blew in random directions. Clay and Raimundo could only stand in awe as the two elements battled against the other.

Omi started with the first attack. Summoning water, he drilled it all forward like a horizontal geyser. Before it even hit her, Kimiko could feel the freezing temperature conflict with her fire. She was put on the defense and had to pummel her flames in a series of outward hits. They exploded upon contact with the geyser, creating blasts of searing steam in it's wake. Both attacks repulsed the other, sending both opponents flying in opposite directions in a large blast of energy.

Kimiko was sent soaring through the outer wall of the temple; hitting her head in the process, but watched in what seemed like slow-motion as a bird flapped it's wings above her, and the stormy skies lifted to reveal several rays of sun that drifted down upon her. The sun warmed her suddenly cold skin as the fires dispersed from her body. It wasn't long before a searing pain shot it's way up her back, as she finally landed on the ground, only to drift a painful twenty feet across the field. Everything was in a daze as she lay under the sky, all worries gone from her mind. Her eyes seemed heavy as she fought for consciousness; the last thing she saw before drifting into a restless sleep were golden-yellow eyes and a voice telling her to meet back here on the night of the full moon. Even though her body had gone numb from the pain, she wondered why a sudden burning sensation fired through her veins and a heat pooled between her legs.

-Elsewhere-

Omi had been thrown into the air, only to land in the temple's koi pond. Exhausted from his battle, he couldn't muster the energy to swim back to the surface as his ice melted away into the water, and slowly drifted down to the bottom. His assumptions were correct. Kimiko was in the process of melding with her elemental dragon (or in this case her phoenix). It seemed that she had just started, when he had gone through his process it had been easier for him because he was naturally talented in his element. The Black Tortoise or Xuánwǔ, as he preferred to call him, was his own elemental god. Becoming one with it had been relatively easy, especially with the help from Chase Young. Yes, Chase Young _had_ helped him. He had never told any of his fellow monks, nor did he think they knew about their elemental gods at all. He had no idea what awaited Kimiko, but as her friend, he had no doubt in his body that she couldn't form with her god as well. She was, after all, a Xiaolin Dragon.

* * *

Master Fung looked out of the temple as Clay pulled Omi out of the water and Raimundo ran after Kimiko. He knew perfectly well what was happening. Omi was almost ready to move up in status as a Xiaolin monk. Clay and Raimundo would still not come across their heavenly creatures for quite some time, maybe never, but he knew Kimiko would have the most trouble. 

His face drooped into one of loss at the memory of the last Dragon of Fire. When Raimundo appeared again through the wall with Kimiko on his back, his frown worsened. He hoped that Kimiko would be able to meld with her creature as Omi had. The last Dragon of Water had been Grand Master Dashi, nearly 1,500 years ago. They were known for their longevity, but most Dragons of Fire never made it past their youth. He hoped with all his might that Kimiko wouldn't be one of them.

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the summary : _...It seems somewhere along the way Kimiko and Chase begin to lust for one another, but Kimiko hates losing. When you're trapped in a three-way battle with an opponent who's in your soul and another whom the lust is mutual; how long will you let pride get in the way and at what cost? Are you willing to let it consume all your happiness and maybe even__ your life?_**

**So, what do you guys think? I know I take forever to write more chapters, but hey, it's summer! The one time of the year where I can do nothing and it's okay! Anyways, I hope you still like it. We're getting further into the plot and there will be Chase Young in the next chapter! (Cheers) Most likely it will be up soon enough, the idea is still floating around in my head, not to mention the show is on TV--- that helps. If there are any spelling or grammatical errors I sincerely apologize. I know it is an inconvenience, but I try my best, I really do. I got a review not too long ago that my use of punctuation/apostrophies (Homigawd sp??) is atrocious. (I'm really tired right now, I'm not worried about spelling.) If I do have a problem and it becomes noticable, I would like for you to tell me. I don't want to keep messing up if it's burdensome. PLEASE FANS, SHOW ME THE LIGHT!!!**

**Summary for the next chapter:**

**Chase explains (to some extent) his reasons for going after Kimiko. They meet outside of the temple and make an agreement. What kind of agreement could it be and why would Kimiko be willing to make one with the Xiaolin Warriors' most feared enemy?**

You don't have to review, but it makes me remember to update if you know what I mean! (wink wink, nudge nudge)

See You All Next Chapter!

Yours,

read-n-review


	5. Chapter 5

Burning

**By read-n-review**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

burn /burn/ burned or burnt, burning, noun

–verb (used without object)

4. to give off light or to glow brightly:

_

* * *

_

Wuya still couldn't believe her ears. Chase had been gushing over the past half hour like a school girl who'd just been asked to prom. First, he's locked in his room all week while trying to recover from that horrible burn he got in the volcano.

"They're so amazing-"

Yes, to her utter horror, it was indeed possible for Chase's flawless skin and body to be harmed. All thanks to that damn fire-brat, Kimiko. If Chase hadn't been so occupied with her miserable form, he could have gotten out of there safely. To her suprise, Chase had actually bothered with the brat instead of letting her burn. He had the Staff of Flames ((I know, I'm changing the name. But really, "Thorn of Flames" is that the best I can do? NO. IT'S NOT. THIS ONE IS BETTER, EVEN IF JUST SLIGHTLY. Let's continue.)), why hadn't he just booked it? And what was with her fainting? People don't normally faint all willy nilly, do they?

"You should have seen it! It was like-"

Maybe he knocked her out! That must be it! She was about to get the Shen Gong Wu, so instead of going through the hassle of a fight, he just went "boop!" knocked her out! That made sense.. It had to.

"-BOOM, SUPER. WICKED. AWESOME."

But that didn't explain why 'Chase' was acting the way he was. Now that she noticed it, he did seem a little more '_shiny_' than usual.

Seeing a second Chase walk up to the shiny, loud Chase confused her a tad further for a moment, but then reason dawned on her, as it became quite obvious when the less-shiny of the two shoved the other across the room, only for it to shatter against the wall into tiny mechanical pieces.

"Ahhh, Chase," she greeted, arms open wide as she sat up from His throne. "How are you feeling? I warmed your chair up for you!" Of course he ignored her nasally brattle and sat in his now, although he'd never admit, comfortably warm seat. He reminded himself to make one of his cats be his permanent seat warmer. 'Oh, that would be rather delightful,' he smiled inwardly, but furrowed his brows as he was brought out of his musings by Wuya.

"Where is Spicer? "

"Here I am! Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" He groaned as Jack fell onto his marble floor, (he would have to wax it later), which led to Wuya shrieking at the moron. It was all very repetitive. Insipid and repetitive. Sighing, he rose and walked over to the whining heep on his dirtied floor.

"Collect yourself, Spicer. Did you deliver the message?"

"Uhh, yeah, but I don't know if she got it. She kind of got thrown through a wall and-"

"A wall? Just what are they making those kids do?" Wuya asked incredulously. Chase couldn't help but want to nod his head in agreement.

"Well like the Chase-Bot was telling Wuya earlier- IT WAS SUPER WICKED AWESOME! At first, Kimiko was all "Fwoompch!" and Omi was all "SCritchsaksd!" and then they were both like "!" And that's how she ended up through the wall." He finished with a bow, and Chase turned to Wuya with an eyebrow raised. She was rubbing her temples. It was bad enough she had suffered through most of Jack's jibber-ish throughout the years, but now she understood it.

"The bald boy and the fire-girl were sparring and it got a little out of hand. Apparently the little japanese girl has learned something after your little engagement in the volcano.. Care to explain, Chase?"

"Not really," he glanced at her with a level expression. He had just sown the seeds of his plan and the sprouts were already starting to grow, he didn't need her going to Hannibal Bean to mess it up, but he supposed letting her know a little would satisfy her curiosity for the time being. "The time has come for us to try once again to obtain the Chosen One and bring them to the Heylin side. These walls grow stale; don't you think we could use some fresh meat to accompany us?" He turned with a smirk at his two... acquaintences.

Wuya frowned. She rather liked it being just her and Chase (with the occasional disturbance from Jack). Although she had been rather bored waiting for him throughout the week. She sighed.

"Well, who is it this time? The little bald one again? I suppose he may actually stay this time. Of course last time we-"

"You do know the unrivaled danger of an unkempt fire, do you not?" She faltered.

"What? Of course I do. What kind of question is that? That's how my first three husbands lost their fortunes." She snickered as she reminisced.

"The Wind is free, and untamed. Destined to roam the Earth. The Earth is unmoving but forgiving; while sometimes it is harsh, it does not stay so for long and will return to it's mild ways. Many times I have tried to grasp Water in my fingers, only to have it slip between them. And when I finally believe I have it held just right, it is swayed by the other elements and stays true to it's fluidity. It too, wishes for freedom." He turned and walked out the door of his thrown room, and into the grand entry hall. Not waiting for the others, he began the long trek down the many stairs and to the entrance of his cave.

"Chase," Wuya called after him. "Where are you going?" Nothing of what he had said made any sense to her. Understanding Jack was one thing. A monkey only speaks so much english; but Chase was another story entirely. One of his warriors padded over to him, and he paused to scratch it's head.

"Fire, is opposite. It is so deadly and wild, yet yearns to be tamed when to be used for good. The destructive force of fire is so very amazing. A conundrum. Just think if we had such destructive power.." He grinned. "Right now, we're dealing with wildfire. Lethal, unmastered, and uncontrolled.. But I plan to change that. I will forever have that flame under my control, and never will there be a force more powerful than Chase Young. Never."

* * *

"This is perfect!" Suzaku chirped happily, "Chase wishes to meet with you! This is even better than my idea of trying to kidnap Chase using whipped cream and some fire-proof rope!" Kimiko didn't even WANT to touch that one. "All you have to do now," she started, "is infiltrate his lair by pretending to cross the Xiaolin Monks and joining the Heylin side!"

Kimiko had considered that at some point she may need to pretend she was a spy and maybe say a few lies, but actually joining the Heylin side? Maybe she was getting into more than she could handle.

"Woah, wait a second, there, Suzaku-sama.. I think maybe you're going too far. I don't know if I can cross my warriors.. And if joining the Heylin side means _living _with Jack, Wuya, and .. Well, that's definitely too much."

Suzaku stared Kimiko in the eyes with a stern expression.

"What did you expect? You and Chase would meet in a pretty restaurant, have a romantic evening, kiss and be done with it?" Kimiko looked down , slightly ashamed. "You are a warrior, and as such, your mission is to cross sides to get them to trust you. You WILL seduce Chase. Consumate. Then, you will be able to overthrow not only him, but all others that stand against the Xiaolin Warriors. You will be a Master Dragon."

"A Master Dragon?" It took a moment to sink in; the idea of becoming the highest rank of a Xiaolin- no- an Elemental Warrior. Then it hit her-

"Consumate!"

"Yes! Consumate! Aiyah, girl! Haven't you ever had sex?"

Kimiko blushed heavily and looked away.

"Aiyaaaahhh! This is going to be more trouble than I thought! Kami help us!"

* * *

Kimiko awoke with another headache. Rising with a groan, she felt the cool summer night around her. She unwound the strict bandages from her head slowly. Sneaking as best she could past her bamboo curtains, she went to maybe find water to help her dry throat.

Looking up at the bright, moonlit sky, as she walked on the outer walkways, she could tell the full moon would rise soon. A day or two, probably. Turning the corner, she was greeted by the sight of Master Fung standing on her favorite bridge, he too staring up at the moon.

As if sensing her presence, he motioned for her to join him with a sweep of his arm, never taking his face from the moon's gaze.

"Master Fung?"

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it, Kimiko?" Handing her a canteen, she took it graciously; taking gulps as he continued. "It is not easy- growing up; progressing in time. I have known many warriors, many wonderful _people, _many of them succumbing to the master of us all." He looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, as if he knew her already. Had known. "Sometimes, one must do what fate expects of us, to fully fulfill one's fate and desires."

He sighed, and Kimiko handed him his canteen back with a confused expression. Her stomach felt slightly uneasy, and that maybe her future held something she wasn't prepared for.

"The Cherry Blossom blooms late, compared to the Chinese Lotus, but it's beauty is bountiful and untamed. I once fell in love with a Cherry Blossom such as yourself. She was passionate like fire, and she brought me many joys." Still facing the moon, he continued, but Kimiko thought that maybe she could see him looking at her from the corner of his eye. "She died early, after blooming late, and I mourned in the mountains for some time. I vowed that I would not let such a tragedy befall unmastered beauty again. Kimiko," he said, this time turning to face her. "Your fate dances on the winds of time; it flickers wildly and holds many chances of danger. Do what you must to survive and trust in yourself.

Of course, you can always trust in us, too." This time he smiled, his mustache rising on his face as his eyes crinkled.

"Thank you, Master Fung.. I'm a little confused and concerned, but I appreciate it nonetheless?" He turned to walk away, "Will I be okay?" He faced her slightly, again only looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Only if you stay true to yourself, and do what you can to survive. A candle will only burn for so long without oil, there must be someone to manage it, fuel it, and shelter it. Do you have someone to manage the flame within?"

Kimiko didn't know how to respond. She thought it was her duty as a warrior to control her own fire within. What did he mean by having someone else to manage it?

"Do you me-"

"Come, Kimiko. You should rest more. You took quite a blow during your spar with Omi."

She nodded, but questions still ran through her mind. She wondered if she'd be able to sleep at all.

* * *

_Next time: Kimiko and Chase meet on the night of the full moon. It seems like everybody has a plan to deceive somebody else: Suzaku wants Kimiko to go to bed with Chase to fulfill her powers and unite, but what does that really mean? Chase wants Kimiko for himself, for reasons known only to him, but what does he have in store for them both? And all poor Kimiko wants to do is stay a virgin! Can she somehow find a way to get Chase to teach her how to unite with her dragon, like he did with Omi, without making her have sex with him? And if he can't, does that mean that Chase had sex with Omi? These Burning questions remain until next time!_

* * *

**a/n: So, I know it's been QUITE a while, but I uploaded this quickly after many here-and-there reviews and adds from all of you out there, so thanks to all of you, the story has been updated! Yayyy! :D**

**I'm sorry if some of it's a little confusing like with Master Fung, but my mom likes to talk to me while I'm trying to write, so I'm sure half of it is strung together gibberish because I wanted to update, gosh dangit!**

**Almost 2000 words, so I hope it's good enough for now. I won't give up on this story! And hopefully earlier chapters will be revamped at a later time, also.**

**For now,**

**Do What I Do Best~**

**(which obviously isn't updating :p)**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review**

**v. it's what we do.**


End file.
